


Study Session

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is a little bit in love with a girl in her fourth year differential geometry class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> for challenge 7 at summerpornathon: non-penetrative sex.

Gwen is a little bit in love with a girl in her fourth year differential geometry class.

The girl is _gorgeous_ , and she wears these jeans, every fucking day, that do incredible things for her arse. Not that Gwen imagines it ever needs much help. She’s lost entire lectures fantasizing about peeling her out of those jeans.

Her name is Morgana and she’s brilliant, more or less the only person who can actually answer the professor’s questions without having a nervous breakdown. She’s a smart-arse, too, always has a comeback, so different from Gwen, who stumbles and stutters over her words when she’s nervous.

Gwen can’t decide if she’d rather fuck her or be her.

In retrospect, asking Morgana to tutor her is both a terrible and fantastic idea.

*

It’s difficult to concentrate on covariant differentiation when Morgana’s talking about it in her rich voice, her long fingers are moving rapidly as she explains a new concept. When up close Gwen can see that her eyes are green behind her dark-framed glasses, god _dammit_.

“Thanks for doing this,” she says when their hour is up, trying not to fiddle nervously with the buttons on her shirt. Morgana flashes her a smile, but she doesn’t say anything, and after an awkward moment Gwen goes to get her wallet. 

“So it’s thirty quid, yeah? And is the same time next -” 

Morgana’s hand closes around hers and Gwen looks up, startled. Morgana is much closer than she expected, a predatory smile on her face, and then she’s kissing Gwen, her mouth perfect beyond belief.

Before Gwen can catch up with this course of events, Morgana pulls back.

“You are the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen,” she says, still only centimeters from Gwen’s lips. “Just ask me out next time.”

“I-I didn’t mean to - I mean, I-I wasn’t,” Gwen stutters, but Morgana stops it by kissing her again, her fingers sliding into Gwen’s hair and holy god, she’s good at this. 

Gwen’s hesitant at first, still not quite believing this is happening, but eventually she leans into it properly, kissing Morgana back. She puts her arms around her waist and pulls her closer, _finally_ getting her hands on that fantastic arse.

“Arse girl?” Morgana says, laughing into Gwen’s mouth. 

“Yours is ridiculous,” she retorts, biting down on Morgana’s lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Morgana growls and, gripping Gwen’s hips tight, walks them back until Gwen’s thighs hit the back of the bed and she goes tumbling down onto it.

Morgana’s on top of her a moment later, one of her hands is sliding up her thigh and Gwen can’t help but spread her legs, letting her skirt ride up.

“Too fast?” Morgana breathes into her skin, forehead pressed behind her ear.

“No, no, just perfect,” she says, arching her back, pressing her body flush against Morgana’s.

Morgana slides her tongue back into her mouth, fast and wet, kissing her until Gwen’s dizzy. She doesn’t notice Morgana shifting on the bed until she presses her leg _up_ , hard, hot pressure, and she moans, embarrassingly loud.

“You like that?” Morgana teases, licking the shell of her ear. She doesn’t wait for a reply, just starts rocking her hips, her thigh pushing out a perfect rhythm and Gwen pushes back, far too far gone to be the least bit embarrassed about rubbing off on Morgana’s leg.

The denim feels rough and wonderful and if she could make herself stop for a moment, she’d beg Morgana to take off her panties so she could feel it against her bare cunt, get those fucking ridiculous jeans wet and messy. 

But she’s enjoying it too much, rocking against Morgana’s leg, her hands slipping under Morgana’s shirt to slide across her skin. 

“Mmm, can you come from this?” 

Gwen nods, and Morgana starts moving faster, rolling her hips more, and it feels fucking spectacular, rubbing against her clit at the top of her motion, and she just needs a little more, just another few moments, just a little bit - 

Morgana shoves up hard and lowers her mouth to Gwen’s neck, sucking a bruise into it, hard and sloppy, and Gwen comes, clit throbbing, panties soaked.

Best maths lesson _ever_.


End file.
